Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover
by karenlol
Summary: Give it a chance! ***ON HOLD***


**Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover**

Lucy's POV:

"This is it, Plue. This is Fairy Tail." I walked up to the building that had the big letters 'FAIRY TAIL'. This has been my lifelong dream since forever.

I walked into the place, hoping to find friendly faces, but no. I saw a half-naked guy fighting with a hot-headed guy.

"STOP IT YOU TWO! YOU TWO HAVE BEEN FIGHTING FOREVER!" a girl yelled.

"Yes Erza." the guys mumbled. "Hi, I'm Lucy." I introduced myself.

"Hey, I'm Natsu and this is Happy." Natsu claimed. "Aye!" Happy exclaimed. "I'm Gray." He shook my hand.

"Your clothes are not where they are supposed to be, Gray." He was shocked.

"Anyways, do you think I could join?" I asked. "Depends on how good you are. What is your magic power?" He said, looking at my keys.

"I'm a celestial spirit summoner, I'm fairly good at this." I must have said something to make him blush.

"Gray, did I mention something?" I asked. "No, not at all. If you want to join Fairy Tail, you must find someone, Mira-jane, to give you a stamp."

"Okay then. So, anyone especially Mira-jane, could give me the same mark as you, right?" He nodded.

"Okay, thanks." I walked away, with a smile on my face. I did not know what was wrong with me. My palms were sweating like crazy!

Was it because I was nervous about joining the guild or was it because I... like Gray?!

That can't be it! "Hey Luce." Natsu managed to spit out. "Hey Natsu." I sat down. "So, did you join yet?" He sat down next me. Oh my god!

The same thing happened, but this time, my heart leapt miles.

Okay, Luce, you can't handle a boyfriend just yet. You have to fufill your promise to mom that you would join Fairy Tail. "No..." I mumbled.

"What, not yet? I'll help you, Lucy." Natsu put on his silly face to make me feel better. "I'm okay, Natsu... I promise." I giggled.

He put on his usual, upbeat and cheerful face. "Well then, I'll stay put. You; on the other hand; must find Mira-jane!" He stood up.

What the heck is wrong with me? Why am I feeling butterflies in my stomach?

Never mind that, for I must find Mirajane! "Excuse me, are you the newcomer?" a petite girl asked me.

I nodded, "Are you Mirajane?" It was her turn to nod.

"Do you want to join this guild?"

I nodded, "I love this guild. It's been my lifelong dream to join." She pulled out a stamp-like tattoo and asked me where I wanted it.

I pulled out my hand and let her stamp my hand. I** ABSOLUTELY **love it!

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! This is totally AWESOME! I have to show someone-anyone this mark; After all, Fairy Tail is the most extraordinary guild I know of!

Natsu's POV:

I gotta admit the new girl; Lucy, is kind of cute. Happy asked me something funny, "Natsu, do you like Lucy?"

I smiled, "As a friend. I don't like her that way!" He smiled, "You lllllllllike her, don't you?"

"Of course not, Happy. It has been 2 years since Lisanna died. I'm a little heart-broken." He smirked, "Denial. Besides, Lisanna would've wanted you to move on, Natsu."

Once Happy convinced me to stand up for Lisanna's sake, I asked Lucy if she wanted to form a team with me, she said yes.

Then she went outside to the riverside, to weep, to grasp loneliness. She reminds me of Erza, without the scary part...

Erza was always fiesty, no matter what you say. But I don't know why Lucy cried, was it mainly because of me?

Was it because she was home-sick? I guess I will never find out the secret of Lucy.

Lucy's POV:

I rented an quaint apartment near Fairy Tail. The next morning, I went out to the guild base to find some jobs to fulfill.

Jobs were hard to pick, especially the ones on the top floor. I picked one worth $700, and I headed out.

When I came back from the job, I went home. I avoided social interaction all day. I locked behind me, and I saw Natsu in my property, looking in the refrigerator. He turned around.

"You're out of eggs, Lucy." Natsu said, with his mouth all stuffed of eggs. I said three simple words. "GET OUT NOW!"

I pushed him out the front door, and I shut the door behind me. I slid down the door, counting of the ways I liked him. Was he really _that_ attractive?

I was mailed the corresponding $700 that day, only $200 left to pay my rent. I went to bed the following night. I was stressed.

After all, my last boyfriend was only attracted to me for my money. Oh yeah, did I mention that I was filthy rich? My true father died and left the money all to me.

My mother remarried, and years later, she died when she gave birth to my young sister, Syliva. Just between us though, my name is Lucile Heartfilia.

I want a boyfriend who actually cares about me, you know? Not some, wannabe rich, snobby boy. I want him to love me for me.

The next day, I went to the guild, and the guildmaster had some crucial news. "Attention, all members, I have some drastic news,"

There was a long pause, "... Erza has cancer," Everyone sighed with agony. Why must Erza, out of all the people, have cancer?

It's so sad. They've already lost someone else years ago.

"She will preform the corresponding jobs on the board as she normally does. Please respect her, and love her like you normally do. That is all. Get back to work."

Erza's POV:

I woke up, unaware of my surroundings. I feel dizzy, I wonder why. I don't remember anything before I got knocked out. Was I in a coma?

I walk around town, trying to remember what I did that made me unconscious. I remember seeing... Jellal?! Or was it Mystogan? I don't know.

Don't ask me what happened. Even I don't know. I go the guild, and this is what I see:

Natsu and Gray, fighting like_ always._ I don't even stop them because I'm so tired. Cana, drunk. Loke, chasing after Lucy. What the f-! I'm not even gonna say that word, okay?

Summary of chapter 1: Lucy just got approved into Fairy Tail, her dream. Erza's in a situation, she has cancer. Lucy likes both Natsu and Gray, what is she going to do?!

Next on Chapter 2: Broken Heart:

"Lucy, are you okay?" I asked, watching her cry.

"Bottom line: I'm okay, I swear." I held back my tears.

"You're sweet, I'll give you that." I forcibly smiled at his face.

I'm worried about Lucy. She seems out of it today.

**I love you guys for reading my stories! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of DJABBIC (Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover)! There will be more. There will be 64 chapters of this fanfiction story. I seriously love Fairy Tail, and I hope you will enjoy this story as the story develops. See you later, bye!**


End file.
